


Paisley Lace

by Yggdrastiles (hauntedsilences)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, In a way, Lace Panties, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedsilences/pseuds/Yggdrastiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over 1800 words of overstimulated, teary-eyed, desperate Will...in lace boxer-briefs ♥<br/>This is pure pwp with exactly zero amounts of plot, enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paisley Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by THIS AMAZING picture that was shared on the Hannigram Network (thank you guys for providing such delicious inspiration!)  
> Also, this may read as dub-con, but I just wanna clarify that nope, it was pre-negotiated and Will, while not necessarily okaying each action, consented enough not to ask Hannibal to stop.  
> Also, all mistakes are mine, please feel free to point any out since sometimes they slip past my notice in my excitement to post the fic lol

Will squirmed as the lace rubbed against his aching, throbbing cock, damp not only from Hannibal's mouth, but also from the steady drip of precome that Hannibal would greedily suck up not a moment later. Will sobbed with frustration, it was too much and yet not nearly enough. Hannibal had been at this for the better part of an hour and Will was certain that, having failed the first time, Hannibal was trying to make him go absolutely insane, albeit in a far more pleasurable manner. Will just wanted to come. "Oh god, please, Hannibal! Please, oh my-, ohhhhh!"

Hannibal smacked his rear once, only hard enough to sting, but Will clenched around the wide plug that was vibrating within him, only to cry out when it rubbed against his prostate cruelly. He’d been wearing the plug since earlier in the day, constantly on edge and waiting for the moment when Hannibal would finally let him come. Hope had blossomed within him when Hannibal had pulled down the back of his lace boxer-briefs unceremoniously and tugged the thick silicone out of him after lunch, only to fuck him with hard, purposeful thrusts...that landed nowhere near his prostate. He’d groaned irritably when he realized his fucking wasn’t at all for his pleasure. It sent a thrill down his spine he didn’t want to acknowledge. Even when Hannibal came inside of him and plugged him back up, he still acted as if he wasn’t beet red, pupils dilated and lips bitten plump and red. 

Hannibal had slipped the lace undergarment back on properly and given his ass a cheeky smack before walking out the room, humming Vivaldi under his breath, leaving Will to lean against the counter with trembling legs and a confined, leaking erection. It was a delicious kind of humiliation that prickled at his skin and made him leak all over the beautiful lace. 

And now, Will's hips arched towards Hannibal and his wicked tongue, only to have the man pull just out of range. Will dropped back to the bed, sweaty and desperate. His dick felt oversensitive and like it had been rubbed raw, but how dare Hannibal stop? After a few moments of agony, where all Hannibal did was pet his thighs in a manner that wasn't at all comforting, Hannibal sealed his mouth just over the head of his cock and sucked painfully through the lace as his palm rolled maddeningly over his confined balls. Will was certain he'd have a paisley-printed dick once Hannibal was done.

Hannibal tongued his frenulum through the fabric, humming contentedly as Will cock obligingly spurt forth even more precome. His balls were drawn up tight, and still being massaged by the dexterous fingers of a surgeon, but he remained on the precipice, now too tense with pleasure to be able to come. He was so, so close, and frustrated tears leaked from his eyes and his arms burned from tugging on his restraints. Exhausted, Will slumped on the bed, giving up entirely. Hannibal would do what he liked, and it was clear Will had no power to influence his whims. As Hannibal felt Will's muscles go lax, still twitching involuntarily with pleasure, however, he smiled against Will's cock. Finally.

It had taken him almost an hour and a half to gain Will's surrender, and it was something he wished to savor. However, his boy deserved a reward, so with his first two fingers, he reached down to Will's perineum and pressed firmly, stimulating his prostate from the outside as his mouth sucked and his tongue rolled against the swollen and ruddy head of his cock.

With a final cry, Will came, the pleasure rolling over him in endless waves as his vision whited out. His abdomen contracted, but his limbs stayed limp as Hannibal sucked the come through the lace. It wasn't until Will was sobbing, truly crying with overstimulation that Hannibal released him. Will immediately drew his legs together as if to protect his poor, abused cock, tears streaming down his face. 

Hannibal shut off the vibrations of the plug, but did not remove it, and instead freed Will's arms and massaged them gently, encouraging circulation, before laying his arms carefully by his sides, then moving down to carefully slip the sodden lace down his hips and over his soft, spent cock. Will only whimpered softly, too wrung out to do much else. Hannibal retrieved a warm, wet cloth from the bathroom and fastidiously cleaned Will, wiping the sweat from his skin and the remaining come and saliva from his cock, meekly resting against his thigh. Will merely squirmed and hiccuped. He’d stopped crying, and even his sobs were abating, leaving him physically and emotionally wrung-out. 

Finally, Hannibal joined him in bed, curling around his back and wrapping protective arms around him, whispering gently in his mother tongue. His fingers probed downwards to the base of the plug, still sitting snugly within his beloved’s body. Hannibal knew from experience that as long as the plug didn’t vibrate, he could wear it far longer than most would find comfortable. Still, he couldn’t wear it indefinitely, no matter how strikingly beautiful he looked when he walked or lay in bed. Every time Hannibal caught the tiniest glimpse of the plug nestled sweetly between his cheeks, his trousers grew a little tighter. 

He could tell that Will was close to sleep, but not quite there yet, as when he gently pulled the plug free, Will made a noise of discontent. Hannibal shushed him with lips pressed to the nape of his neck. Hannibal was still achingly hard from having teased Will for so long, and without preamble, he slipped his cock deep inside of Will. Will gasped and tensed slightly, his rim painfully sensitive from the girth and vibrations of the plug, as well as the rather vigorous fucking Hannibal had given him in the middle of their kitchen. 

Hannibal began rocking inside him, using him, and Will realized this. He could tell that every time Hannibal’s cock brushed his prostate, it wasn’t intentional, but neither did Hannibal care if he received pleasure from it. Will sighed softly, accepting the treatment and clenching around Hannibal the way he knew his lover liked it best. He should have hated it, Hannibal using him as little more than an over glorified hole to fuck. It should have been demeaning, and humiliating, and Will supposed that to some degree, it was. But that was rather the point of it all. He’d asked for this, requested it, and Hannibal had been glad to provide him with it. 

Will knew there was no way he’d be getting hard again, not for hours at least. Still, the sensation of Hannibal fucking him was pleasant, in the way that scratching an itch was pleasant, but not necessarily orgasmic. Hannibal’s thrusts were in no way measured or controlled or even in a particular rhythm. He’d fuck him hard for a half dozen thrusts before rolling his hips and pressing as deep into Will as he could. 

Hannibal kissed him throughout, his neck, his shoulders, the top of his spine. Will enjoyed it with all the lazy luxury of a cat. That is, until Hannibal slipped a hand between the juncture of his thighs. Will made a soft noise of protest, and Hannibal chuckled softly. As he thrusted languidly into Will’s warm, pliant body, he fondled Will’s soft little cock, playing with the head and feeling the loose, silky skin of his shaft. Will trembled, toes curling as he longed to make the sensation stop...or continue, he wasn’t entirely sure. But neither did he want to move and risk dislodging any part of Hannibal that lay on or within him. 

“Good boy...precious boy.” Hannibal praised, his voice a low rumble in Will’s ear. “Let me play with you, Will.” He said, and Will nodded helplessly. Hannibal closed his hand over the entirety of Will’s cock and balls and Will whimpered at the sight of Hannibal’s large, dexterous hands cupping all of him. For a moment, the ludicrous thought entered his mind that, if no one knew any better, they might as well think him to be a woman, so completely did Hannibal conceal his cock. It was a stupid thought and he almost chuckled, but the breath was stolen from his lungs as Hannibal started driving into him with purpose now, chasing his pleasure. 

Will moaned softly as Hannibal’s hand rocked against his groin, pushing him back onto Hannibal’s cock with purpose. The pressure was overwhelming, and Will almost wished he could come again, just to be rid of it. He could feel the tears gather at the corners of his eyes as the stimulation once again grew to be too much. It didn’t last for long, however, because Hannibal had been on the edge for some time, and when he finally came, it was with long, hot spurts into Will’s body, painting him from the inside and claiming him as his own. Will clenched down on Hannibal’s length and felt a bit mournful when it softened and slipped out of him on it’s own. 

If Will thought Hannibal would be getting up again to clean them, he’d be wrong. Hannibal was fastidious in his own way, but there were certain kinds of filth he revelled in. Blood, during a kill. Semen, when laying his claim on Will. And if Will thought Hannibal would leave his chafed and reddened dick alone, he’d be wrong about that, too. Hannibal drew a blanket over them to settle in for a nap, but then reinstated his claim on Will’s cock, cupping him intimately with fingers pressed lightly against his perineum in a way that was both possessive and protective. 

Will then felt Hannibal insert a thigh between Will’s as he lay half on top of him, and Will’s face burned as he could feel himself leak onto Hannibal’s leg. Come and lube slipped from him and began to collect on Hannibal’s skin. Hannibal, in response, pressed his thigh more fully against Will, so he could feel the slick slide of skin and the prickle of the hair on Hannibal’s leg tease against his sensitive, swollen hole. Will tightened his muscles in an effort to staunch the drip, but only succeeded in teasing the puffy skin of his entrance even further. Will even tried squirming to readjust them, much to Hannibal’s amusement, but only succeeded in aligning Hannibal’s own spent cock between the cleft of his cheeks. 

“Sleep, my darling.” Hannibal murmured after some time, and Will decided that wasn’t a half-bad idea. Hannibal’s palm against him was soft and warm and in a strange way, comforting. Will relaxed into Hannibal’s unorthodox embrace and tried to ignore the uncomfortable parts of the position, focusing instead on his tired and sore muscles and the bone-deep exhaustion that beckoned him to sleep. With a final sleepy sigh, feeling content and loved and cared for, Will slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](yggdrastiles.tumblr.com)


End file.
